Feats/Combat/Melee
Blind-Fight You don't roll with disadvantage against concealed targets. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class. The invisible attacker’s bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You take only half the usual penalty to movement for being unable to see. Darkness and poor visibility in general reduces your speed to three-quarters normal, instead of one-half. Normal Regular attack roll advantage for invisible attackers trying to hit you apply, and you lose your Dexterity bonus to AC. The speed reduction for darkness and poor visibility also applies. Special The Blind-Fight feat is of no use against a character who is the subject of a blink spell. Cleave If you deal a creature enough damage to make it drop (typically by dropping it to below 0 hit points or killing it), you get an immediate, extra melee attack against another creature within reach. You cannot take a 5-foot step before making this extra attack. The extra attack is with the same weapon and at the same bonus as the attack that dropped the previous creature. You can use this ability once per round. Requirements * Strength +1 * Power Attack Feat Combat Expertise When you use the attack action or the full attack action in melee, you can take a penalty of as much as -5 on your attack roll and add the same number (+5 or less) as a dodge bonus to your Armor Class. This number may not exceed your Character Class. The changes to attack rolls and Armor Class last until your next action. Requirements * Intelligence +1 Normal A character without the Combat Expertise feat can fight defensively while using the attack or full attack action to take a -4 penalty on attack rolls and gain a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. Combat Reflexes You may make a number of additional opportunity attacks equal to your Dexterity. Requirements * Dexterity +1 Normal A character without this feat can make only one opportunity attack per round. Deflect Arrows You must have at least one hand free (holding nothing) to use this feat. Once per round when you would normally be hit with a ranged weapon, you may deflect it so that you take no damage from it. You must be aware of the attack. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Improved Unarmed Strike Feat Attempting to deflect a ranged weapon doesn’t count as an action. Unusually massive ranged weapons and ranged attacks generated by spell effects can’t be deflected. Great Cleave This feat works like Cleave, except that there is no limit to the number of times you can use it per round. Requirements * Strength +1 * Cleave Feat * Power Attack Feat * Character Level 4 Improved Disarm You do not provoke an attack of opportunity attack when you attempt to disarm an opponent, nor does the opponent have a chance to disarm you. You also gain advantage on the opposed attack roll you make to disarm your opponent. Requirements * Intelligence +1 * Combat Expertise Feat Normal As a melee attack, you may attempt to disarm your opponent. If you do so with a weapon, you knock the opponent’s weapon out of his hands and to the ground. If you attempt the disarm while unarmed, you end up with the weapon in your hand. If you’re attempting to disarm a melee weapon, follow the steps outlined here. If the item you are attempting to disarm isn’t a melee weapon the defender may still oppose you with an attack roll, but takes a penalty and can’t attempt to disarm you in return if your attempt fails. Step 1 - Opportunity Attack You provoke an opportunity attack from the target you are trying to disarm. (If you have the Improved Disarm feat, you don’t incur an attack of opportunity for making a disarm attempt.) If the defender’s attack of opportunity deals any damage, your disarm attempt fails. Step 2 - Opposed Rolls You and the defender make opposed attack rolls with your respective weapons. The wielder of a two-handed weapon on a disarm attempt gets advantage on this roll, and the wielder of a light weapon takes disadvantage. (An unarmed strike is considered a light weapon, so you always take a penalty when trying to disarm an opponent by using an unarmed strike.) If the combatants are of different sizes, the larger combatant gets advantage on the attack roll. If the targeted item isn’t a melee weapon, the defender takes disadvantage on the roll. Step 3 - Consequences If you beat the defender, the defender is disarmed. If you attempted the disarm action unarmed, you now have the weapon. If you were armed, the defender’s weapon is on the ground in the defender’s square. If you fail on the disarm attempt, the defender may immediately react and attempt to disarm you with the same sort of opposed melee attack roll. His attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity from you. If he fails his disarm attempt, you do not subsequently get a free disarm attempt against him. Note: A defender wearing spiked gauntlets can’t be disarmed. A defender using a weapon attached to a locked gauntlet gets a +10 bonus to resist being disarmed. Improved Overrun When you attempt to overrun an opponent, the target may not choose to avoid you. You also gain a +4 bonus on your Strength check to knock down your opponent. Requirements * Strength +1 * Power Attack Improved Sunder When you strike at an object held or carried by an opponent (such as a weapon or shield), you do not provoke an attack of opportunity. Normal Without this feat, you provoke an attack of opportunity when you strike at an object held or carried by another character. Requirements * Strength +1 * Power Attack Feat Improved Two-Weapon Fighting In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a -5 penalty. See the Two-Weapon Fighting special attack. Normal Without this feat, you can only get a single extra attack with an off-hand weapon. Requirements * Dexterity +3 * Two-Weapon Fighting Feat Mobility You get a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened area. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Dodge bonuses stack with each other, unlike most types of bonuses. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Dodge Feat Power Attack On your action, before making attack rolls for a round, you may choose to subtract a number from all melee attack rolls and add the same number to all melee damage rolls. This number may not exceed your base attack bonus. The penalty on attacks and bonus on damage apply until your next turn. Requirements * Strength +1 Quick Draw You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Normal Without this feat, you may draw a weapon as a move action, or (if your base attack bonus is +1 or higher) as a free action as part of movement. Without this feat, you can draw a hidden weapon as a standard action. Requirements * Dexterity +1 Spring Attack When using the attack action with a melee weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that your total distance moved is not greater than your speed. Moving in this way does not provoke an attack of opportunity from the defender you attack, though it might provoke attacks of opportunity from other creatures, if appropriate. You can’t use this feat if you are wearing heavy armor. You must move at least 5 feet both before and after you make your attack in order to utilize the benefits of Spring Attack. Requirements * Dexterity +1 * Dodge Feat * Mobility Feat